


饕宴

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 情人关系的一个番外。速打，看看就好。





	饕宴

BGM：胡桃夹子

一小时速打 假车。算是《情人关系》的一个番外  
道具，只有道具（？

 

宴会大厅里人来人往，穿梭其间的名商巨贾叫人来不及看清面孔，便只留下一件件高档西装鱼样游动的印象。上流社会的交往常常不只局限于富贵人家，作为所谓“身份”象征的一部分，暗中攀比和较量一直都在看似其乐融融满眼祥和的气氛下涌动。  
王柳羿自然不能算作这场较量中的较量者，他更愿意称自己为筹码。和在场无数娱乐界中身家极大的同行一样漂亮的筹码。  
单纯的比拼金钱已经无法满足现在高高在上的人们的需要，连比一比谁的小情人脸蛋更嫩都成了好像家常便饭一样的事情。方才还有个人凑过来笑嘻嘻地想要蹭一蹭“喻总的小情人”的脸蛋，可惜连王柳羿抹在脸上的妆品都没碰上一碰就触电似的缩了回去。刚打算将人手拍开的小明星愕然回头，看见他人口中的喻总在自己身后站的笔挺。往常握钢笔在各类文件上签字的手如今插在价格不菲的西裤口袋里，似乎是轻轻地搞了什么小动作。  
方才还一脸大义凛然不可侵犯的人表情登时一僵，举在半空的手骤然垂下紧紧地抓住裤腿边缘的布料，最为尖利的一颗牙齿死死嵌进柔软的嘴唇里，像要把那果冻似的软肉扎穿才能清醒似的。  
如果此时有人不经意的走过这位当红明星的身边，如果此人的耳音稍微再好一些，他就能听到被掩盖在价格不菲华丽服饰下隐隐不断的机械震动声。

 

喻文波是个掌控欲很强的人，王柳羿作为他的床伴对此心知肚明。  
所以在对方一开始要求他含着这样一个玩具来赴宴的时候，王柳羿是没有多花什么口舌去拒绝的。占有欲强如他的“金主”这样的人，大概是不会在众人面前仅靠一个玩具把他玩到崩溃的。即使是如他这样随心所欲的人肯定也不会选择在众人面前上演活宫春。当然，要是万一让这人找到了什么四下无人的僻静地方可就说不好了。  
可小明星自以为运筹帷幄便可以决胜于方寸之间，却偏偏失算在这眼前人的轻轻一按上。他固然清醒理智，却没想到有人早比自己想得更远一步。  
所以这场较量中落在下风的人便失了选择余地，对上人仿佛烧了一把火的眼神更是对于自己接下来的命运心知肚明。  
勉强迈开酸软的双腿才找到个僻静的角落，王柳羿倚着墙壁缓缓让身子滑落在身前人伸在下方半托半抱的臂弯里。靠的太近了，太暧昧的距离，甚至如果有狗仔蹲点在附近摄影都不需要费力找角度。无论怎么拍都是昭然若揭的亲密，金主情人也好付出真心也罢，此时除了心，他们之间的距离可以要多近有多近。

 

失了外人注视的小明星意外的热情又大胆，拉着人的手一路灵活穿过遮挡在外的碍事布料。只将将扶到大腿根部指尖便好像能直接感触到后穴活跃的玩具究竟是以一种怎样的姿态在作乱。  
“要摸摸看吗？”  
已达到了引导目的的手自然不用再束缚喻文波的手腕，王柳羿抽出手来放到嘴边，牙齿钝钝地叼住食指的指尖缓缓地磨。像是第一次被拐上床的清纯无辜好学生，不需要喻文波费多大力气就在滔天的快感袭来下投降。业内都夸宝蓝的声音好听，只不过赞美之辞一律是什么温柔、沉静，和现在“床笫”间好像带着小钩子的喘息完全搭不上边。  
平日在影剧中出演温柔学长的人现在放浪地将身子向前贴，任由后穴粉红色的玩具搅得柔软的穴内一片狼藉，被无休止震动而稍稍打出的液体说不清是润滑还是情动时的自行分泌。被激出了狼性的人再向前进一步，彻底把自己的小情人自己今夜的猎物锁在狭小的空间内，彼此的喘息声都低低浅浅地交织在一起。  
“我记得，润滑没有这么多？”  
附着在指尖的液体在厅顶吊灯的照射下隐隐放出光来，好像全都落在喻文波眼底似的教人喉咙里滚出一声笑。肆无忌地在这逼仄的角落欣赏自己期待已久的画面。  
王柳羿好像是被驯服的、发了情的家猫，在情欲浪潮袭来时迷茫又不知所措。零零碎碎的呻吟反而比大段大段的荤话更能让人血脉贲张，机械不会疲劳地抵在敏感点上动啊动地消耗了他太多体力，腿软的更是连站都站不住。喻文波怀里抱了一汪水似的，滚烫又含情，一双眼睛隔了隐形的窗户也能透出十里春色。  
后穴更是软的乖的不像样子，试探的指尖都不管不顾的热情的向内吸吮，像个饥不择食的无知幼童。一边嘬咬得极紧一边还要不知羞耻的分泌肠液，淅沥着打湿人的手指还不算完。稍微一个动作都能引起人胸口好一阵剧烈的起伏，眼中那一池水就万花筒似的碎了又聚拢。

 

可即使这样家猫也没想着乖乖躺倒露出柔软像个热水袋的肚皮任人抚摸，哪怕是到了这种绝无转换余地的时候还要伸出爪子最后不痛不痒的来上一下。膝盖略略上提正晃荡在人早就勃起撑起那昂贵下装一个鼓起的部位，歪起头来笑着的时候恰似已经得了荤腥的猫。  
他声音好听，这时候更加一筹，像浮上水面的塞壬，用声音蛊惑每一个对自己动情的人走进罗网，直到巨浪将一切都淹没。  
“喻总要是有本事，在这儿操死我？”  
下一刻眼前的世界骤然暗下，喻文波定住他的肩膀将他压在墙上和他接吻。从简单的唇瓣碰触再到唇齿纠缠，对于空气的掠夺反而成了最要人沉沦的猛药。恍惚离神间，王柳羿听到喻文波的声音在逐渐升温的空气中传播回荡。  
“你就等死吧。”  
他面前背着光的上位者眼底分明晦暗，声音却带着色欲和渴求的微扬。

 

END


End file.
